My Little Heart
by Mangetsu Ringu
Summary: Kisah cinta yang dibatasi garis persahabatan. Warning: OOC, Typo, Oneshot, and Lime.


**My Little Heart**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance and Drama**

 **Pair:**

 **Naruto X Shion**

 **Rating:**

 **T+**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, Typo, Oneshot, and lime.**

* * *

 **Konoha HighSchool, 2 March 2015**

Buagh!

"Dasar tidak berguna!"

Buagh!

"Uhuk!"

"Aku menyuruhmu membeli roti melon, tapi kenapa kau malah membuangnya!"

Buagh!

"Uhuk! uhuk!"

Naruto terus terbatuk sesaat setelah Sasuke berulang kali menendang perutnya.

"Maafkan aku… aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya… a-aku pasti akan menggantinya… uhuk! uhuk!" ucap Naruto, dia mengerang kesakitan saat merasa nyeri melanda perutnya.

"Memangnya kau punya uang apa! bisa membeli roti melon seharga seribu yen!" bentak Sasuke, Sasuke kembali melayangkan tendangan ke perut Naruto. Dia belum merasa puas sebelum menghajar Naruto habis-habisan.

"Sasuke, sudahlah… dia sudah jera dengan itu" ucap Kiba. Salah satu anggota geng Sasuke yang berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Kiba benar. lebih baik kita meninggalkan dia disini sebelum ada yang lewat" ucap Neji. Juga salah satu anggota geng Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Kiba.

"Cih! kali ini aku mengampunimu, tapi lain kali habis kau!" ucap Sasuke, dia kembali menendang perut Naruto sebelum meninggalkannya di gudang olah raga.

Naruto merangkak mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada benda di sekitarnya, namun rasa sakit di perutnya membuatnya kembali terjatuh.

'Kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku…' pikir Naruto sedih, dia kembali mengingat pertama kali dirinya masuk ke sekolah ini, status beasiswa yang disandang dirinya membuatnya di bully oleh para murid kaya di sekolah ini, terutama komplotan Sasuke yang paling berkuasa di sekolah ini.

Di luar gudang olah raga, terlihatlah Shion berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Matanya tidak pernah lepas memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Tolong…"

Mata Shion memicing tajam memperhatikan area sekitarnya, mempertajam pendengarannya mencoba menangkap apa yang tadi dia dengar.

"Tolong…"

Shion kembali mendengar suara seseorang meminta tolong, matanya menatap pintu gudang di sampingnya, segera saja dia berjalan dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Klek!

Mata Shion membulat sempurna saat melihat Naruto terduduk lemas disana.

"Naruto!" teriak Shion, dia berlari menuju Naruto dan berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Kau kah itu Shion?" tanya Naruto dengan suara parau, rasa sakit di perutnya membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara karena harus menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Shion cemas, dia terus memperhatikan kondisi Naruto. Shion dapat melihat ada sedikit aliran darah di sudut bibir Naruto.

"Hanya masalah kecil..." jawab Naruto, Naruto terus berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang perutnya.

"Masalah kecil apanya! kau terluka parah saat ini… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Shion dengan suara pilu menatap sahabatnya itu saat mereka masih di panti asuhan dan sebelum Shion di adopsi oleh keluarga kaya.

"Shion, bisa bantu aku ke UKS?" tanya Naruto lemah tanpa menoleh menatap wajah Shion.

Shion dengan segera merangkul tangan kanan Naruro kepundaknya dan membantunya berdiri berjalan menuju UKS.

Naruto saat ini tertidur lelap di atas ranjang pasien di ruang UKS, di sampingnya terlihat Shion duduk menjaganya sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padamu…" ucap Shion lirih, menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali mengingat cerita Naruto sebelum sampai ke UKS.

"Aku sangat heran mengapa masih ada manusia sebaik dirimu di dunia ini, Naruto" gumam Shion.

Sebenarnya dia ingin mengadukan hal ini pada Temari-senpai selaku ketua OSIS Konoha High School, tapi Naruto melarang dirinya untuk memberitahukannya pada Temari-senpai karena katanya memang ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

Tangan Shion terulur, mengusap surai pirang Naruto yang tampak berantakan namun sangat halus di tangannya.

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu, apa gunanya aku menjadi anggota OSIS jika tidak bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayangi" ucap Shion sambil terus memainkan rambut Naruto.

"Engghh…"

Kelopak mata Naruto mulai terbuka memperlihatkan iris mata biru yang indah mempesona jika menatapnya dari dekat.

"Shion..." ucap Naruto, membuat Shion yang sedang asik melamun dan memainkan rambut Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Na-naruto? kau sudah sadar?" tanya Shion gugup dengan kedua pipi merona karena ketahuan memainkan rambut Naruto.

"Tidak, aku belum sadar, mungkin saat ini kau yang sedang tertidur dan bermimpi aku sudah bangun" ucap Naruto bergurau.

"Mouu…" Shion hanya bisa memayunkan bibirnya menanggapi lelucon Naruto.

"Hehehe… kau sangat lucu bila seperti itu" ucap Naruto membuat wajah Shion merona.

"Ba-bagimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Shion mulai mencari topik baru.

"Sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya" jawab Naruto.

"Oh ya Shion, apa kau dari tadi terus menjagaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja baka! mana bisa aku meninggalkan orang yang aku sayan- maksudku sahabat, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan sahabatku begitu saja" jawab Shion yang hampir saja keceplosan.

Naruto tersenyum ringan mendengar itu. Kelopak matanya kembali tertutup, nafasnya berhembus teratur menandakan dia telah kembali memasuki alam mimpi.

"Seandainya kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya Naruto…" ucap Shion sedih.

* * *

 **Two Year Later…**

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun semenjak kejadian itu berlalu. Naruto telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang pemberani, dia dengan nekat dan terus saja membela orang-orang yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya.

Teman Naruto semakin bertambah dan terus bertambah, bahkan dari kalangan murid kaya sekalipun yang menolak penindasan di sekolah ini. Mereka bahkan sepakat membentuk organisasi Anti-Bully dibawah naungan OSIS, memperjuangan hak-hak orang yang ditindas oleh para murid kaya yang berkuasa di sekolah itu.

* * *

 **Konoha HighSchool, 3 July 2017**

"Haa… lelahnya" Naruto menghela nafas malas, merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Hei Naruto, jangan terus bersantai saja, masih banyak laporan yang perlu dikerjakan" ucap Shikamaru pada sahabat pirangnya itu yang dengan santainya tidur di mejanya.

"Santailah sedikit Shikamaru, ini sudah sore…" ucap Naruto malas tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau lelah dan aku juga lelah, tapi kita harus menyelesaikan semua laporan ini sebelum hari Senin dan aku tidak mau datang ke sekolah pada hari libur" balas Shikamaru.

"Baik..baik.." Naruto dengan malas mengerjakan kembali tugasnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Kriett…

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Shion berdiri disana dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil ditanganya.

"Oh Shion, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku membawakan ini untukmu dan Shikamaru" jawab Shion sambil membuka kotak itu dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Wah! Kue! Terima kasih Shion!" Naruto dengan semangatnya mengambil kue itu dan melahapnya sampai habis.

"Hm.. terima kasih" ucap Shikamaru yang juga mengambil kue itu.

Shion hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto dengan lahapnya memakan kue-kue hasil buatannya.

"Hmm… enak…" Shion tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto yang bagaikan anak kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Naruto setelah melahap habis kue itu.

"Aku masih ada tugas diruang OSIS jadi sekalian aku kesini dan memberikan kue ini untuk kalian" jawab Shion. Naruto ber-oh ria mendengarnya.

Tep!

"Aku selesai Naruto, sisanya kuserahkan padamu huaa..." ucap Shikamaru disertai kebiasaannya itu dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ehh…! Secepat itu kah…" ucap Naruto lirih melihat kepergian Shikamaru.

"Emm… Naruto, apa kau masih lama?" tanya Shion.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Naruto sambil melihat tugas-tugasnya di atas meja.

"Apa pulang nanti aku bisa bareng denganmu?" tanya Shion lagi.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi aku tidak yakin dapat menyelesaikan semua tugas ini dengan cepat" jawab Naruto.

"Aku akan menunggu" ucap Shion.

"A..tidak usah, aku malah merepotkanmu nanti" balas Naruto.

"Tak apa, aku akan kesini lagi setelah tugasku selesai" ucap Shion.

"Hahaha… aku jadi merepotkanmu" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Naruto"

"Ya?"

"Sebaiknya kau mulai waspada, sepertinya Sasuke ingin membalas dendam padamu semenjak kejadian itu" ucap Shion. Naruto tahu yang dimaksud itu.

"Oh, kejadian itu ya…"

Naruto kembali teringat dimana dia dan teman-temannya berhasil menangkap basah Sasuke dan komplotannya yang hampir memperkosa seorang siswi di gudang belakang sekolah, atas hal itu Sasuke dan teman-temannya diskorsing selama enam bulan, sementara beberapa lagi dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Ya… aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu seumur hidupku. Jika kami tidak ada, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada padamu selanjutnya..." ucap Naruto lirih, memandang sedih Shion.

Shion mulai merintihkan air mata dalam diam, air matanya tidak bisa terbendung lagi, dia hanya ingin menangis kali ini, di depan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Hiks..hiks.. aku sa-sangat bersyukur hiks.. a-aku bersyukur saat itu ka-kau datang hiks…" Naruto bangkit dari mejanya, berjalan dan memeluk Shion dengan lembut.

Suara tangisan Shion pecah di dalam pelukannya, Naruto mengusap perlahan surai pucatnya dan berusaha menenangkan Shion dalam dekapannya.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu Shion, bahkan walau itu maut sekalipun" ucap Naruto.

"Kau terlalu banyak menggombal hiks.." balas Shion sambil memukul kecil dada Naruto. Dia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, dia sebenarnya ingin sekali mengungkapkannya, tapi dia takut, takut jika hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja dan Naruto tidak mau itu terjadi. Lebih baik ia pendam perasaan ini dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengikatnya dalam alinan cinta suci di hadapan pendeta.

'Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu hal itu' batinnya berbicara.

* * *

Hubungan Naruto dan Shion semakin terlihat, bahkan kabar berhembus mereka dikatakan berpacaran, tapi saat ditanyakan Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum bodoh, begitu juga Shion yang menanggapi hal ini dengan senyuman.

Waktu terus berjalan dan kisah mereka semakin romantis walau mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

* * *

 **4 August 2017, 05.46 GMT+9**

"Sakura"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku ingin kau mendekati Naruto, merayu dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku melakukan itu, Sasuke-kun? apa kau tidak cinta lagi padaku?" tanya Sakura sedih.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku mencintamu, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura mantap, tangannya bergerak dan mengusap rahang tegas Sasuke.

"Jika kau cinta padaku maukah kau melakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Tentu saja Sasuke, aku akan buat Naruto bodoh itu jatuh cinta padaku sesuai keinginanmu..." jawab Sakura, mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, di dalam hatinya dia menyeringai kejam, rencananya akan berjalan mulus dengan Sakura sebagai bonekanya.

Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya, mengambil pakaian yang berserakan dilantai.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin mandi, kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja!"

* * *

 **Konoha HighSchool, 12 August 2017**

"Hoaa…" Naruto menguap bosan.

Tangannya bergerak dengan malas, menulis semua pelajaran yang terpampang disebuah papan lebar depan sana.

Trrrtt…

Handphone Naruto bergetar di kantungnya, mengambilnya dan membaca pesan masuk disana.

 _From: Shion_

 _Naruto, apa kau ada waktu pulang nanti?_

Jarinya bergerak mengetik setiap kata di layar handphonenya.

 _Dear: Shion_

 _Kebetulan tak ada tugas hari ini, memangnya kenapa?_

Klik!

Tidak lama kemudian handphone Naruto kembali bergetar menandakan pesan kembali masuk.

 _From: Shion_

 _Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa kau bisa menungguku di Konoha Park?_

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, tentu saja dia bingung kenapa Shion menyuruhkan menunggu di Konoha Park? kenapa tidak di sekolah saja jika ingin bicara.

 _Dear: Shion_

 _Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu sepulang sekolah..._

Klik!

Naruto mematikan dan memasukan kembali handphonenya dan tangannya bergerak lagi, melakukan kegiatan semula yang menurutnya membosankan itu.

* * *

 **Konoha Park, 16.07 GMT+9**

Shion berlari tergesa-gesa, dia hampir lupa dengan janjinya pada Naruto dan membuatnya menunggu lama bahkan lebih dari satu jam.

'Semoga saja Naruto masih disana' pikir Shion positif.

Sesampai disana Shion mencari keberadaan Naruto, matanya melirik kesana-kemari memperhatikan pejalan kaki disana.

Pandangannya teralihkan saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian sekolah dan tas duduk disebuah bangku panjang dengan pohon rindang dibelakangnya.

Naruto duduk dengan santai disana, matanya tertutup menikmati hembusan angin sore ditaman itu dan ditemani sekaleng soda di tangannya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh kebelakang, dia dapat melihat Shion berdiri disana dengan nafas memburu.

"Shion!" Naruto berjalan menghampirinya.

"Haa..haa..haa.. akhirnya aku menemukanmu" ucap Shion masih terengah-engah.

"Shion tenangkan dirimu, ambil nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan perlahan" ucap Naruto. Shion hanya menurut dan mengikuti ucapan Naruto.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Naruto. Shion hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ada air putih, apa kau mau ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memberikan sekaleng soda itu.

"Terima kasih…" jawab Shion, tangannya mengambil sekaleng soda itu dan meminumnya secara perlahan.

"Ahh… segarnya…" Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Cuaca yang indah ya?" mengalihkan matanya dan memandang langit sore dengan matahari terbenam sebagai latarnya.

"Ya, cuaca yang sangat indah..." ucap Shion, mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shion, kenapa kau ingin kita bertemu disini?" tanya Naruto, matanya kembali menatap bola mata beriris lavender tersebut.

Deg! Deg!

Jantung Shion berdebar cepat, dia sangat gugup kali ini, tapi dia harus kuat dan akan mengungkapkan perasaannya detik ini.

"A-aku ingin me-mengatakan ses-suatu padamu…"

"Hm? menggatakan apa?" Jujur saja, Naruto memang orang yang tidak peka, bahkan untuk situasi saat ini.

"A-aku… a-aku…"

"Aku?"

"Su… su…"

"Susu?" Naruto mulai bingung kali ini.

"Bukan itu! baka!" Shion dengan seenak jidatnya memukul kepala Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Maaf…" jawab Shion sedih.

"Haha… tidak apa, lanjutkan saja" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku ulang lagi…" Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku… aku…"

"Su-suka… suka..."

"Suka?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Greb!

"Eh!"

"Padamu…"

Cup!

Naruto membulatkan mata terkejut, Shion mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menciumnya tepat dibibirnya.

Naruto dapat melihat Shion menutup matanya, dia juga menangis dalam ciuman mereka dengan air mata membentuk aliran sungai dikedua pipinya.

Naruto yang semula terkejut mulai menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Shion sambil memeluknya. Shion yang merasakan tangan Naruto tersenyum bahagia dalam ciuman mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian ciuman mereka usai dengan saling menjaga jarak, namun rona merah tidak hilang dari pipi keduanya.

"Jadi… apa itu artinya?" tanya Naruto yang masih tidak peka.

"Baka!"

Tuk!

"Aduh!" Shion kembali memukul kepala Naruto, tapi dia bahagia dan menerima semua kekurangan sahabat -tidak! tetapi kekasihnya ini.

Naruto hanya tersenyum bodoh dan seakan mulai mengerti akan semua hal ini. Mereka

berdua tertawa bahagia, dimana benang merah telah menyatukan keduanya.

* * *

 **Konoha Center, 26 September 2017**

"Ini sudah banyak Shion, apa kita harus belanja lagi?" tanya Naruto lesuh, menenteng enam paper bag dikedua tangannya.

"Satu kios lagi Naruto-kun, setelah ini kita akan makan siang" jawab Shion senang, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam lesuh sambil menikmati semua penderitaan ini.

"Naruto-kun ayo kesana!" ucap Shion. Naruto yang awalnya tidak memperhatikan mulai mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Shion.

"..."

"Ayo kesana, Naruto-kun..." ucap Shion manja, menarik-narik bajunya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku disini saja, Shion" balas Naruto, dia berkeringat dingin setelah mengetahui kios yang dimaksud Shion.

"Hee… apa kau malu membantuku memilih pakaian dalam?" tanya Shion, alisnya terangkat-angkat seakan menggoda Naruto.

"I-itu urusanmu Shion, ja-jangan libatkan aku..." jawab Naruto malu.

"Hihihi… kau sangat lucu, Naruto-kun"

"Di-diamlah…" Naruto benar-benar malu kali ini.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin ikut tunggu saja aku di cafe itu" ucap Shion sambil menunjuk sebuah kios cafe yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Naruto mengangguk kaku dengan kedua pipinya masih merona merah. Shion yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hm?"

Cup!

Tiba-tiba Shion mencium sekejap pipinya, otak Naruto merespon lambat atas ciuman itu.

"Bye-bye!" Shion berlari meninggalkannya, sementara Naruto masih berdiri dan mematung disana.

"Akh.."

* * *

Slurpp…

Naruto meminum pesanannya dan ini sudah ketiga kali dia memesan minuman yang sama.

"Aku lupa jika dia memang selalu begini" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

Tuk! Tuk!

Memainkan tangannya diatas meja dan menunggu Shion selesai belanja disana.

"Ahh… bosannya…" Naruto mengeluarkan handphone dan memainkannya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari ada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda bagaikan bunga sakura yang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Hai Naruto-kun…" ucap gadis itu.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya dari handphone dan melihat gadis cantik duduk disana.

"Ha-haruno-san!" Naruto terkejut. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Haruno, lebih tepatnya Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik berambut seperti bunga sakura seperti namanya yang menjadi primadona di sekolah mereka, bahkan digadang-gadang sebagai perempuan tercantik di Konoha.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Ha-hanya mi-minum…" jawab Naruto gugup, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan meminum kembali minumannya walau tangannya bergetar.

'Dia seperti orang bodoh dan lugu, kalau tipe seperti dia akan sangat mudah menaklukannya' pikir Sakura.

"Ka-kalau Ha-haruno-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya berkunjung kesini setiap minggu, ini menjadi tempat favoritku" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Naruto merona melihatnya, memang ia akui Sakura Haruno adalah salah satu siswi tercantik di Konoha HighSchool menurutnya.

"Emm… kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama depan, agak sedikit tidak enak bila di dengar jika Naruto-kun memanggilku dengan marga" ucap Sakura.

"A-akan aku u-usahakan" balas Naruto.

"Apa Naruto-kun sudah lama disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Y-ya… begitulah Sa-sakura-san" jawab Naruto sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto kembali mengambil minumannya dan meminumnya cukup cepat kali ini.

"Duhh.. Naruto-kun, kau minum pela-pelan" Sakura mengambil tisu dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, membersihkan perlahan sisa kopi disudut bibir Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya, pipinya merona merah atas kejadian ini.

Bruk!

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto mendengar kembali namanya dipanggil dan terkejut melihat Shion berdiri di depan pintu dengan paper bag terjatuh ke lantai. Shion dapat melihat Naruto tengah bermesraan dengan Sakura yang juga dia kenal.

"S-shion… Shion! Tunggu!" Naruto bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan Sakura dan mengejar Shion yang tiba-tiba berlari.

Sakura menyeringai melihat itu, rencana yang dibicarakan dengan Sasuke sukses besar dia jalankan.

"Shion tunggu! dengarkan aku!" Naruto sedikit berteriak, dia terus mengejar Shion.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu!" balas Shion.

"Shion kumohon dengarkan aku! Sakura hanya kebetulan saja bertemu denganku!"

"Kau bahkan sudah memanggilnya dengan nama depan! Apa itu yang disebut kebetulan?!" Shion masih saja keras kepala.

Naruto memperhatikan sekitarnya dan melihat orang-orang melihat mereka berlarian, tapi terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana dia bisa menghentikan Shion dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini padanya.

"Shion tunggu! kau berlari terlalu cepat!" Naruto kali ini berteriak, mereka bahkan sudah berada di pinggir jalan.

"Shion kumohon berhenti!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Shion menambah cepat larinya, tanpa ia sadari dia melintasi jalan berlampu hijau.

TIIN…! TIIN…!

"SHION…!" Naruto berteriak menggelegar.

Shion melihat kesamping dan melihat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan semakin mendekat.

BRRAAAKKK!

Shion terduduk dipinggir jalan, kepalanya pening dan matanya buram namun dia masih dapat melihat sebuah mobil berasap dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tergeletak bersembah darah disana.

"NARUTOO….!"

* * *

 **10 Year Later…**

Seorang anak kecil menaruh sebuket bunga disana, tangannya memanjatkan doa di sebuah batu nisan besar bertuliskan "Naruta Uzumaki" di depannya.

"Mikai… ayo pulang" ucap lembut seorang wanita dibelakangnya.

"Ya! Mama!" ucap Mikai menurut.

Mikai berlari kecil menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluk kakinya sambil tersenyum. Sebuah mobil hitam terparkir tidak jauh disana dengan terlihat seorang pria duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Shikamaru-kun" ucap wanita itu sambil menaiki mobil bersama Mikai.

"Tak apa, masuklah" balas Shikamaru.

Mobil melaju meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

"Apa dia tidak marah?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu…" jawab wanita itu lesuh.

"Seharusnya sedari awal kau memberitahukan hal ini padanya" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku juga bersalah untuk itu" balasnya sedih.

Mobil mereka berhenti disebuah rumah. Shikamaru, Mikai dan wanita berambut pirang pucat itu keluar dari mobil.

"Kemana saja kau Shion? pergi tanpa memberitahuku dan juga membawa Mikai-chan" ucap seorang pria yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Papa!" Mikai berteriak, berlari memeluk pria itu sambil tersenyum. Pria itu langsung menggendong Mikai dengan satu tangannya yang tersisa.

"Maaf… aku pergi ke makam ayah kita tanpa memberitahumu, Naruto-kun" jawab Shion.

"Dan maaf sudah mengantar mereka, direktur" ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah..baiklah… ayo kita masuk, sepertinya Mikai-chan sudah lapar" ucap Naruto sambil memainkan hidung Mikai dengan hidungnya. Mikai hanya tertawa dibuatnya.

* * *

 **-The End-**

* * *

Mangetsu Ringu, Log Out!


End file.
